


Il Bisogno del Circo

by BrokenApeiron



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: James Gordon Bennett, il fondatore del New York Herald, non ama il circo.





	Il Bisogno del Circo

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata al prompt "Circo".

James Gordon Bennett odiava il signor Barnum. Aveva fatto i soldi sulla voglia di novità degli onesti cittadini di New York, sfruttando poveracci e disagiati per divertire il pubblico. Non gli bastava avere animali impagliati e orribili stranezze? Tutto era esagerato, fatto solo per far gridare la gente, per far urlare i bambini, spaventare ed emozionare. C'era qualcosa di vero in quello che presentava Barnum? Ne dubitava. Era tutto così gonfiato, così spaventosamente falso. E non sembravano accorgersene. Come potevano ignorare i cuscini sotto l'abito dell'uomo più grasso del mondo - come se Burnam potesse essere sicuro che in Oriente non ce ne fosse uno più grosso - o il finto accento irlandese del gigante? James aveva cercato di denunciare le falsità di quell'uomo, che inseguiva solo i soldi e la fama. Aveva scritto articoli, critiche pessime, sottolineando come il cattivo gusto e l'esagerazione facessero da padrone alle opere e ai suoi spettacoli da due soldi.  
Come potevano ridere a certe cose? Non c'era minimamente gusto, o desiderio di elevare la cultura, solo... risate ed esclamazioni di stupore.  
Era un circo, quello che osservava ogni volta che sedeva sugli spalti di legno. Eppure sembrava che la cosa irritasse solo lui. I bambini seduti di fianco a lui erano felici di vedere quegli animali, erano felici di vedere il nano che agitava la sua spada. James li guardava da dietro i propri occhiali, mentre un piccolo dubbio gli cresceva come un seme nella propria mente. E se fosse ciò di cui il popolo aveva bisogno? Non tutti erano portati per la grande opera, per il bel teatro. Il popolo, gli analfabeti, avevano bisogno di un intrattenimento che per loro non era presente nelle biblioteca o sui palchi. Forse il circo poteva essere la risposta di una maggiore uguaglianza nell'intrattenimento. Forse, il circo non era semplicemente per lui. Tornò a guardare i mulatti che saltavano dal trapezio, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra normalmente serrate.


End file.
